Alone
by littlemsbookworm
Summary: What happened before the professor and Luke saved Flora from Clive? Warning: Spoilers for Unwound Future


**My thoughts on what should have happened before the Professor and Luke found Flora. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Professor Layton. Darn.**

_Where am I?_

Flora slowly opened her eyes, and gazed at an unfamiliar space. There were metal walls on all sides, and apparently no floor save for the thin strip of path that ran from where she was far down to the edge of the room. Even though the area was dimly lit, she could just make out a door in the far corner.

_What am I doing here? _She thought, struggling to piece together her thoughts. The last thing she remembered was being roughly pulled out of the Thames Arms and thrown into a motorboat by future Luke. She stood up, shaking her head.

_No, his name is Clive. _She corrected herself_, there IS no future Luke, just a man masquerading as him. I must have blacked out…I have to get out of here; I have to find the professor and the REAL Luke!_

She went to move from where she stood, but there was something in the way. Flora reached out her hand and felt smooth glass against her palm. Trapped like an animal in an exhibit. Her eyes adjusting to the dark now, she could clearly see freedom in the shape of the door, mere feet away. Pounding on the glass, she tried to break it, hitting it again and again, but it was no use, the glass was too strong. Flora continued to pound anyway, hoping the noise might help the professor or Luke or _somebody_ find her.

"It's useless. No one can hear you. Stop, before you hurt yourself."

Flora spun around. Her kidnapper stood slightly behind her cage, arms folded, and a slight smirk on his face. Even without the trademark hat, Clive's resemblance to Luke was striking, and Flora had to remind herself again that they were not two versions of the same person, and that this man was not a gentleman in any sense of the word.

"What do you want? Don't you have some unimaginable terror that you're supposed to be unleashing on London?" she said, trying to sound as brave as she could.

"I merely wanted to see how you would react to your current predicament. I would have thought you were more of the screaming type rather than the violent one, but I guess I was wrong."

"You're wrong about more than that. Your insane plan is going to fail. Professor Layton will make sure of it; he'll find a way to stop you."

Clive only laughed. It was a cold, lifeless sound, devoid of any real mirth. "Do you honestly believe that? My, Flora, I had thought you were smarter. He will never find a way in, and even if he does, he stands no chance against me."

"Then why did you kidnap me?" Flora retorted, "What's the point? And why did it have to be me? Don't tell me it's because I was the only girl and you needed a damsel in distress."

"It's because you are the only one worth saving." he spat. All traces of laughter disappeared from his face, replaced by a menacing gaze. "All the others are fools." He said, his voice becoming more furious with each word he spoke, "They never have and never will care about anyone but themselves. Just like the rest of the world. But you… you are different. You know how it feels, to be left behind, to be uncared for, and yet you still have kindness. You don't deserve what I have planned for them." He broke off, apparently lost in thought. Slowly walking around the glass, he gazed toward the other side of the room.

Flora couldn't understand the emotions that were now coursing through her, there were so many: anger, at being kidnapped, but also for something else she couldn't quite name. Sadness, for his plight and hers, but also pity for him as well. And then another emotion, although she couldn't quite tell what it was, that made her want to reach out and touch him, to comfort him, and to be comforted in return. Flora pushed her thoughts away as Clive spoke again, softer this time.

"How do you survive it?"

"Survive what?" Flora asked, confused, still trying to sort the thoughts running through her head.

"Being alone. Abandoned."

"I'm not alone." She responded. "I have people who care; like Luke, and the professor-" He cut her off.

"Do they?" he turned to face her again, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Do they _really_ care about you? _Strange_ then, that they never see it fit to take you along on their _grand adventures_." His voice was scathing, and the hurtful truth of his words raked against her.

"That's- that's not true!" she cried, but deep down something in her heart agreed with him, something that questioned her defense of the professor and his apprentice.

"Is it, my dear? I know the feeling. Years and years of being looked after, but never really cherished. Never really loved. Isn't that right?"

His words brought back painful memories. Watching, helpless, as her mother succumbed slowly to illness, and was replaced with a demanding and unyielding woman who could barely muster affection. Seeing her father waste away as well, leaving her with a village of people who respected her for her position, not her personality. Surrounded and yet so very alone. Then finally escaping the confines of St. Mystere, only to the left behind time and time again as the professor and Luke went on without her, with the excuse that she was too _fragile_, too _delicate_, when what they really wanted to say was that she was too _brainless_, too _weak. _Did they really care?

"I…I…" she couldn't even speak, tears starting to trickle down her face. Clive walked towards her until their faces were inches apart, separated only by the glass. His voice was almost a whisper.

"Now do you understand? The world is full of selfish people. They put on airs and sing their praises of kindness and generosity for all to hear, but in reality they care only about themselves. That's why I have to do this. To show them the damage they have caused. The lives they've ruined."

Flora slowly wiped her eyes with the edge of her sleeve, unsure of what to think. Was he right, and did those people need to be punished? She couldn't think clearly, not with his face so close to hers, those dark eyes staring at her, filled with grim determination as he continued,

"Stay with me Flora. Help me create a new, better London. At my side you would never be lonely again. I would love you and cherish you. Forever."

Flora felt her cheeks reddening. She thought about his proposal, seeing herself no longer overlooked and ignored, but loved and cared for…she could have anything she wanted, do anything she wished to do, never be alone again…

"No. No I can't. I won't stand by and watch you murder all those innocent people, no matter what some of them have done, no matter how… I feel about you…" she broke off. The expression on Clive's face was unreadable, but when he spoke the sound was harsh and clipped.

"Foolish girl. After I have received my revenge you _will_ be mine, whether you choose it or not. I advise you to think about your choice."

With one last look, he turned and slowly walked away, leaving Flora wretched, confused, and once again very, very, alone.

**Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
